One More Chance
by Underland's Buccaneer
Summary: Elizabeth is content; she has a wonderful husband and two beautiful children, but there's a part of her that longs for the pirate life. When Jack arrives bearing news of forgotten responsibility, will she take the second chance?
1. Chapter 1

"Tell me a story! The one about the dashing pirate captain!" Lucy Turner grinned at her golden haired mother, eagerly clutching the blanket to her chest. "Oh, yes, I remember it well…" Elizabeth looked off into the distance, as though recalling a cherished memory. "Barbossa had invited me into his cabin, but now we stood in the moonlight, his decaying flesh hanging off his bones…" The five year old wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Not that one! The one about Captain _Sparrow._" Lucy giggled at his name. Her mother sighed dramatically. "But there are so many, how am I to choose?" Clothed in her nightgown, she had finally gotten her two children settled down, and was sitting at the end of their shared bed.

Liam, being Lucy's senior by nine years, rolled his eyes. "I find Barbossa much more interesting." Elizabeth glanced at her son. "Oh?" Liam nodded. "If Jack was as clever as you say, then why did his crew mutiny?" Elizabeth shrugged. "Jack had his reasons, and the crew didn't always know. When you're a pirate, all you think about is gold…and rum. You don't plan." "You were a pirate, Mummy," Lucy pointed out. "But all you ever thought about was Daddy." Elizabeth smiled at her. "Of course, but I was Pirate _King, _Lucy." Liam sat up straighter. "I want to hear about _that_," he declared. "No mushy love stories." Elizabeth nodded. "Of course, of course." She proceeded to tell the tale of how exactly she was elected Pirate King, and the fighting that followed afterwards.

Her daughter fast asleep and her son on the way, Elizabeth rose from the bed, the sound of the swords still ringing in her mind. It was on slow footsteps she approached her room, weary from chasing after Lucy, cleaning, and cooking all day. Sometimes she longed for the pirate life once more…no. Elizabeth shook the thought from her head. She had all she could want, a family, a home, happiness. Not a noose. However, she did stray from the path to her room and slumbering husband to venture outside their small house for a breath of fresh air.

Being a governor's daughter hadn't helped her here; here on this island that was populated only by themselves and a tribe of natives. Once in a while a crew would appear, looking to restock their ship's stores. But it was during those times that Elizabeth, Will, and their two children would huddle together in their home; for if they were recognized, it was over.

Now, though, Elizabeth stood on the white sandy beach, breathing in the salty air. The moon was full, and she could see everything clearly. To her shock, she noted a dingy on the beach. Not a canoe used by the natives, no, this was a white man's boat. She turned to rush back inside, when she heard a voice.

"Elizabeth." She jerked her head toward the sound. "…Jack. What are you doing here?" He appeared just as she remembered him, though somewhat older. And he had found a different hat, she noted with amusement. "I came to find you, luv." He seemed somewhat unsteady on his feet. "Where's the Pearl?" He motioned toward the vast ocean, and Elizabeth could detect a black blur she assumed was the aforementioned ship. "You got it back once more, I see." Jack nodded. "From a bottle," he announced proudly. Elizabeth frowned in confusion; then waved it off as drunken ramblings. "Why don't you come inside, I'm sure you don't want to row back out there now." Sparrow shrugged. "I suppose. How is William?" "Fine," Elizabeth answered curtly. Though she knew her husband would be none too pleased to see the pirate.

With Jack snoring loudly in the other room, Will stood indignantly before Elizabeth. "What is he doing here?" Elizabeth shrugged. "He was drunk, and alone, on a barely populated island. I figured we could give him shelter for one night." Will snorted. "I think Jack can take care of himself." He turned away. "What if he influences the children? You might be able to stop Lucy, but Liam? You know he's always wanted to go at sea. What if he signs on with Jack?" "He _won't. _I'll make sure Jack is gone long before they wake up."

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" The couple turned their heads simultaneously to find their daughter sleepily rubbing her eyes. "Is that who's snoring so loud?" Elizabeth glanced at Will, then nodded at Lucy. "He's very tired, dear." "Oh. Can you come tuck me in again?" "Of course." Elizabeth rose and followed Lucy. When she was once more in bed, Lucy asked, "Why is Jack Sparrow here? Are you a pirate again Mummy?" Her eyes lit up. Elizabeth smiled and shook her head. "No, he's just going to sleep here for the night. Then he'll be on his way." "Oh," Lucy looked down at her blanket. "Where's he going?" "I don't know." She ruffled Lucy's hair playfully. "If I had to guess; Tortuga." Lucy giggled quietly. "I'll ask him when he wakes up." With that, she closed her eyes and drifted off once more.

Elizabeth gazed with affection at her slumbering daughter for a moment before returning to Will in the other room. "Asleep again." Will glanced up at her and smiled. "Ah, good." He rose from his seat to take her hand. "I'm sorry, it's just…well, you know Jack. He leaves a trail wherever he goes. There's bound to be Navy, and EITC, and God knows who else behind him. I just don't want to put the safety of our family in jeopardy." _Our family. _Of course, she should be thinking of her children first…and yet…she couldn't help but long for some excitement. This…all of this…was dreadfully boring. Elizabeth nodded. "I'm sure he'll understand. Now, let's get some sleep."

The next morning, Elizabeth woke early. Early by her standards, not, of course, nautical ones. So Jack was also awake, sitting patiently on the couch in their main room. He stood when she walked in.

"Elizabeth I…" "Jack, you have to leave." For a moment genuine hurt showed in his eyes, but he was quick to replace it with mock sorrow. "That was harsh, even from you luv." Elizabeth sighed. "I have a family now. With Will. I can't go off on an adventure." Jack nodded as though he knew she would say that, though he had desperately hoped otherwise. "I know. But seeing as you are the current Pirate King…" "Oh no..." "…I thought that you might like to say, name an heir." "My daughter is not inheriting a…a pirate throne!" "Ah, I thought you might say that. This is why I request you voyage with me to Shipwreck City to gather the Pirate Lords." "Jack…" "Hear me out. If you come and name a successor, then you can resign. Not before." Elizabeth sunk into the couch. "He'll never allow it." "William doesn't have to know." "I'd have to tell him." "Leave a note. By the time he finds it, you'll be long gone." Elizabeth couldn't help but see his logic. Off course, she'd be in for it when she got back…what did it matter? She finally had a chance for adventure again, and it very well could be her last. "Alright, I'll come." Jack grinned widely, and Elizabeth could see gold glinting.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Will,_

_ I have gone off with Jack-no don't scowl, it doesn't suit you. We've gone to Shipwreck City so I can name a new heir. I'm technically still Pirate King, so that needs to change. Once I've done that, and I mean not to tarry in the slightest, I will return speedily home to you and the children. _

_ The _Pearl _is crewed and ready to go; they are all eager to get to the Cove. I leave this note so that you will have some explanation to my sudden departure. _

_ To the children: I will be back soon will plenty of new stories to tell I am sure! _

_ All my love,_

_ Elizabeth_

Will threw the letter down angrily. "Bloody Jack, bloody Shipwreck City, bloody bloody _pirates!"_

* * *

Elizabeth clutched the railing of the _Pearl, _gazing in awe at the limitless expanse of blue before them. Sure, there was plenty of ocean back home, but it was never the same as onboard a ship. Especially a ship such as this one. "Ah, she is a fine one, isn't she?" Elizabeth spun in shock to find Jack beside her. His hand stroked the rail absently. "She's worth everything I went through to get her back." Elizabeth looked out over the water again. "You would do anything for this ship, wouldn't you?" "Aye. But the _Pearl_, she's more than a ship. She's…" he grasped his right hand into a fist, searching for the right words. "She's a…a symbol. If the _Pearl _is lost…" "…we all are lost." She glanced up at Jack. "I'll miss her when I go back home." Jack raised an eyebrow. "I thought you and William were having a right jolly old time, with your…family…and such." Elizabeth smiled and closed her eyes. "Jack…you wouldn't understand. This…the wind in my face…the deck beneath my feet again…it's all wonderful. My family is a wonderful of a different sort." "Ah…yes, see, I don't understand, and I don't really care." He swaggered off.

"I think he does care." The quiet whisper came from behind her and Elizabeth spun around yet again. Gibbs stood there, wringing his hands. His beard and hair had become all white, and his face was visibly more wrinkled than before. "I know Jack. He may be an accomplished liar, but I can see through all that. He cares about you, miss. He'd be a fool to try to deny it." "You think so?" She glanced up at Jack, who was currently trying to make himself look busy by looking through his spyglass. "I do. And you feel the same way about him." There was a sly grin on his aged features. "Do not!" she cried. "I have a family, with _Will." _Gibbs chuckled. "Ah yes, Will Turner. The same Will Turner you left to go on a mad adventure with Jack." "It's-it's not a mad adventure…I have to name an heir," she said very matter-of-factly. Gibbs grinned. "But of course, Mrs. Turner."

That night, when the bright Caribbean sun had set and Elizabeth and Jack stood on the deck, she brought up a question. "How long will it take to reach the cove?" Jack jumped in surprise. He had been thinking, hard. "A few days, maybe a week, depending on the wind." "Oh. I was just wondering." Jack nodded and they settled back into silence.

The morning came quickly, a little too quickly for Elizabeth Turner, who was awakened by the sound of the crew tumbling out of hammocks. She had decided to sleep in her own hammock, rather than retiring in the captain's cabin, though Jack had politely offered.

She had insisted on doing some sort of work during her cruise, and seeing as there is always plenty of that on any ship, the crew was happy to oblige. Elizabeth was put to work mending sails and fixing meals; dreadfully familiar work but work she was good at.

Jack, on the other hand, had plenty more to do. He had to give the course to an island that was only there half the time. To him, though, it would be easy, that he knew. He was hoping the crew would think it more difficult. And if they thought it would be difficult, that would buy him time; for any time spent with Elizabeth, even if she would not look at him for more than a moment, was valuable time. He caught secret glances at her when she wasn't looking, but what he didn't know was that she was doing the same to him.

Elizabeth would never, not in a million years, admit to anyone that she still cared for the rogue, even herself. But everyone knows that that never changes anything; more often than not, makes it worse. Besides, they would be at Shipwreck Cove soon and then Elizabeth would be back on her way home.

Jack saw the familiar black haze on the third day out from Elizabeth's home island. "Bugger," he mumbled under his breath. Gibbs, at his side, saw the haze too. "We're making good time," he commented. "Aye." Jack stalked off to his captain's cabin. He needed a drink.

Elizabeth, sitting on the deck mending, glimpsed him stalk into his cabin. _That's odd, _she though. _Gibbs told me that we're making excellent time and we should reach the cove in a day or two. Jack should be pleased. _She set her needle and thread down and followed him inside.

"Jack?" He glanced up at her voice. "Elizabeth. One moment." He put his high-quality rum back into its hidey-hole and stepped out of the head. "Jack what's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong, luv." He pulled out a bottle of the average stuff from his pantry and uncorked it. "Gibbs said we're making good time." "Ah, did he?" He pulled out two battered cups from the pantry. "Gibbs likes to talk." Jack expertly poured the rum into the two cups, then handed one to Elizabeth. "Yes, but I've seen the blur on the horizon. That's the cove, isn't it?" Jack drowned his share of the rum. "Aye, it's the cove. Question is, will it move before we get there?"

Elizabeth cupped her share in both hands and looked down at it. "Are you hoping it will, Jack?" "Ha! Hardly, luv. The closer we get to the cove, the closer we are to its many charms." He winked at her. Elizabeth bit her lip then handed her still full cup of rum to him. "Here, I don't want it." Jack's eyebrows shot up; then he shrugged and downed that cup as well. "Your loss." After a moment, he mused, "Motherhood's not done you much good, Elizabeth. You refuse a cup of rum, take the ship's mending rather than rig those sails, and even wear a bloody _dress." _Elizabeth stiffened. "You mean proper things for a woman to do?" Jack looked at her with saddened eyes. "But you're no proper woman, Elizabeth. At least, I thought you weren't." He rose from his seat in his cabin, leaving Elizabeth alone to reflect on what he had said.

The next morning the blur was visibly closer, and looked more like the island it was rather than a blur. Gibbs ordered full sail so as to try to reach the island before dark. "Don't want to be sailing through the Devil's Throat at night. Even for the _Pearl, _that be a suicide mission for sure." So the crew worked feverishly, driven by thoughts of the rum and salty wenches what inhabited Shipwreck City. To Jack's horror, the island seemed to come closer on its own accord, and they reached it by five o'clock.

Jack would have liked to spend the night outside the cove, claim it'd be better to sail through on fresh light, but the crew would not have it. And the crew of the _Pearl _had gone through the Devil's Throat many times before, so they made it into the Cove with hardly any effort.

Once they were moored to one of the docks, Jack made sure to personally escort Elizabeth into the city. She might have glared at him the whole time, but it was worth it. Besides the obvious dangers of a woman alone in Shipwreck City, being the Pirate King made her twice as likely to join the ranks of those killed on Shipwreck City's dirty streets. They passed more than one gent who had the familiar bulge of a pistol beneath his coat, and likely as not, it was loaded.

Jack led Elizabeth through the many twisting passageways of the city to one of the more respectable establishments, The Drunken Lady. The Lady had gone through many owners since its golden days, but it currently was owned by a Sherry McGregor; a no-nonsense Irishwoman who didn't tolerate fights or other unsavory events in her tavern. Jack knew that Elizabeth could room here and feel safe. He brought the still struggling Elizabeth up to the bar and requested a room. Sherry cocked her pistol.

"Now, Jack, unhand that girl this instant or I'd be of a mind to kill ye. There are plenty of willing women in this God-forsaken place." Jack couldn't let go quick enough. "N-no, you don't understand, it's not l-like that with 'er…" he stuttered out quickly. Sherry stowed her pistol back from where it came. "Glad to hear it." Elizabeth dusted off her arms. "Jack tells me that you run a fine tavern and inn. He just saw it necessary to closely escort me here." "Hmm. Well in that regard, he's not wrong. There are places where a pretty lass like ye wouldn't be safe, but the Lady ain't one. I'll give ye a room, provided Sparrow pays up." She threw him a look and he grinned sheepishly. "Of course, Sherry." He forked over the coins. With a smile, she pointed Elizabeth down the hall to her room.

Elizabeth gone, Sherry leaned closer and whispered, "Jack, that isn't your ordinary wench. Who is she?" "Elizabeth Sw-Turner." Sherry's eyes widened. "The Pirate King?" "Aye." Sherry shook her head. "You be careful Sparrow." "Don't worry, she's a married woman. She has no interest in me." Sherry chuckled. "That's a first. Here," she dropped a key into his hand. Jack looked at her, confused. "But…I only paid for one room. And you know I can't afford two." Sherry nodded. "I know. Just give me back the key when she leaves the cove." She gave him a smile. "Then you can go back to passing out on the docks."

Jack, having been in the Lady many times before, found his room with no difficulty. It was right across the hall from Elizabeth, so he could keep an eye on her and know if she decided to make an unannounced trip out of the Lady.

As he had predicted, Elizabeth snuck out of her room about thirty minutes after darkness fell. He gave her a few minutes head start before he followed her out.

Elizabeth was quite proud of herself when they ended up in front of another tavern, The Porpoise Call. She heard the sounds of revelry inside and eagerly pushed open the door. Immediately she had to duck, for there were dishes and cups flying everywhere. She decided to take a seat at one of the rum stained tables, figuring the chance to be hit with flying cutlery was less if she was sitting down.

Some of the gents at a nearby table found it appropriate to reach for her behind and she pushed them off angrily. This only caused them to guffaw loudly and reach for her again. Elizabeth glanced up at the barkeep. He was calmly wiping dishes, acting as though nothing unusual was taking place. She crossed her arms; after all, was she not pirate king? She could take care of herself.

But before long, one of the men locked her arm in and iron grip. "We're gonna have us a little fun." His speech was slurred, but only slightly. When he rose hastily, taking Elizabeth with him, he was steady on his feet still. They only got a few steps before Elizabeth heard the sound of a pistol cocking.

"Unhand her," the owner of the pistol growled. She turned her head to find Jack standing a few feet away, his eyes blazing with fury. "Why should I listen to _you?_" "Because if I shoot, I won't miss, savvy?" The man chuckled. "You don't have the guts." His grip on Elizabeth remained strong. "Oh?" Jack fired.

The shot went straight through the man's calf and imbedded itself in a table. The man howled in agony, releasing Elizabeth. She ran straight into the arms of her savior. "Maybe it'd be best if you started carrying a weapon again," he mumbled.

Back at the Drunken Lady, Elizabeth had insisted that Jack stay in her room with her. "This is the Lady, luv. Sherry doesn't put up with blokes like that." He countered. But Elizabeth didn't budge, so Jack handed in his room key. Sherry had, much to his horror, winked at him.

So there they were, Jack on the floor and Elizabeth on the bed, to preserve propriety, of course. However, the Pirate King couldn't sleep, and neither could the Pirate Lord. Elizabeth spoke first. "Jack? Are you awake?" "Aye." "I can't sleep. I just keep thinking of what happened, and what could have happened, had you not…" Jack sat up and chuckled. "I thought you'd be mad I followed you." Elizabeth smiled and shook her head in the darkness. "I'm glad you did, or who knows what that…brute might have done to me." Jack didn't think about it. Instead, he reached up and put his hand on Elizabeth's form, causing her to breathe in sharply. "Just promise me that you'll find something to defend yourself while you're here." Elizabeth laughed breathlessly. "I promise, Jack." A few minutes into the silence that followed, she spoke again. "You know, you don't have to sleep on the floor if you don't want to. It's got to be dreadfully cold." When he had slid in silently next to her, she mumbled, "I trust you Jack." Then she drifted off to sleep, comforted by the body beside her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Jack woke first, and finding Elizabeth in his arms, his heart raced. However, after a few moments, the evening came back to him and his heartbeat slowed. He crept slowly out of bed so as to not wake his companion. Jack succeeded and decided to clean up a bit. He pulled out a razor and stood in front of the small mirror that was in all of the Lady's rooms. Then, when he had finished shaving, he pulled out a bit of soap and washed his arms, hands, and face. When Elizabeth woke, he was as clean as he had been since he took that swim about a month ago.

She grinned when she noticed the absence of dirt beneath his fingernails. "You washed." "Ah, yes, well, in the presence of royalty, it is best to keep presentable." She laughed. "I'm flattered." With a quick roll, she was out of bed. "What about the Pirate Lords, are they all here?" Jack shrugged. "Dunno. Figured I'd talk to my…the Keeper of the Code first. See how exactly you're to go about all this. Plus we might be able to get you a sword." "I'm coming with you." Jack blinked at her. "Of course you're coming. Why wouldn't you?" To that, Elizabeth had no answer. She had just presumed that Jack would tell her to stay in her room, like Will would have.

Outside of their now shared room, Elizabeth followed Jack through the twisting and turning halls of Shipwreck City, staying very close. Jack, though pleased that she stayed this near to him, wished that she knew her way around well enough so that he could follow _her _and keep an eye on the blonde king. However, their trip outside passed without incident.

They reached the dock at which _Troubadour _was moored and walked aboard; the crew members on deck nodded their greeting at Jack. He, however, did not pause to socialize; instead he walked straight to his father's cabin.

Edward Teague sat on his bed, strumming his guitar. When the pair entered, he acknowledged Jack without looking up. "Hello, Jackie. You've brought a friend." He carefully put his guitar back in its place on the wall of his cabin. Only then did he look up at the pair. "Ah, Elizabeth Swann, the first Pirate King in centuries. What brings you to _Troubadour _Miss Swann?" "It's Turner now, actually. I've come to name an heir so I can resign from the throne." "Hmm. Turner, is it?" He glanced at Jack with something like a smirk on his face. "On to the matter at hand then. What you seek is a strange request, since the position you hold is a powerful one. Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Elizabeth nodded. "I'm sure. I can't fulfill the duties of a Pirate King and look after my family." "Ah, family. Yes, I believe you are correct. Let us consult the Code." He rose from his spot on the bed and unlocked a portion of the headboard. A panel swung out and a large book was revealed.

Teague took out the book and blew on it to clear the dust. Then he set it on a table and turned to the page he was looking for. "Hmm." He closed the book and dust rose from inside its pages. "A Pirate King can only be voted in, as states the Code. It says nothing about heirs. Who told you of this?" Elizabeth shot Jack a glare. "Ah, so Jackie told you that you had to name an heir. You should not believe everything he says, Mrs. Turner. But I do agree that one such as you is no longer fit to rule. We shall have another election, with your permission, of course." Elizabeth nodded.

"However, there is another matter, one that Jackie and you seem to have forgotten. You are Pirate Lord of Singapore. You have an entire fleet of Pirates at your command, though you no longer possess your Piece of Eight." Jack glanced at Elizabeth. He had not forgotten; he had wanted Elizabeth to hear it from Teague. "Oh," Elizabeth murmured. "I guess I…" "Mrs. Turner, if you are going to give up life on the account then by all means do so, but I never took you for one that would." Her mouth parted a bit and she looked away. "I…I have to. I have no choice." Jack leaned close to her ear and whispered, "There's always a choice." Elizabeth froze for a moment; then pulled away.

She cleared her throat. "Yes, well, despite what you took me for, I still am not going to be able to be a Pirate Lord, or King, any longer. So if you will kindly give me instruction on how to remove myself from those positions, I would be grateful." A ghost of a smile played upon Teague's face. "If you are certain, then we will bring the Pirate Lords together to discuss the matter of passing on your titles." "Oh, and one more thing…" "What is it girl?" "I'm in need of a weapon." His eyebrows rose. "Surely one such as you has a sword?" "As is happens, no. I will return it to you when I depart from Shipwreck City." The Keeper of the Code chuckled. "I'll see what I can do." He tucked the Code under his arm and walked out of the cabin.

Left alone with Jack, Elizabeth sighed. "Sometimes I wish that Will hadn't stabbed the Heart." "Then he would most likely be dead," Jack pointed out. "I know, it's just…seeing you again, it's made it hard to want the domestic life." "Then don't go back." Elizabeth looked up at him. His face was completely serious, he looked hopeful she would say yes. "You know I have to." But looking at him, the very definition of free, she felt confined by iron chains once more.

Elizabeth reached out hesitantly for his hand, which he eagerly gave. "William must understand that you can't be confined." Elizabeth sighed. "I think he's always wanted the familial lifestyle." "What do _you _want, Elizabeth?" "I'm not certain anymore." Her eyes flicked down before coming to meet Jack's. "I can't just leave my…" Suddenly Jack moved closer and silenced her with a kiss.

Elizabeth's first instinct was to put her hands on his chest and try to push him away, but after a moment she relaxed in his embrace. Will had never kissed her like _this. _She put her hands on either side of his head and pulled him closer.

After a minute, though, she pulled away, color rising in her cheeks. Jack looked away. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I shouldn't have done that." "I shouldn't have let you." She buried her face in her hands. "Jack, why must you complicate everything?" Elizabeth groaned. "It's just who I am, darling." Then they heard footsteps and the door to the cabin opened, revealing Teague holding a sheathed sword.

Now off of _Troubadour, _Jack walked ahead of Elizabeth, checking that she was behind him every few minutes. However, the awkward silence between them was putting Jack at unease, so he stopped in one of the many hallways. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry for what I did. Please forgive me." Elizabeth sighed. "Of course I forgive you Jack. How can I not?" "Well you being a married woman and all…" "What's done is done." With that he let the subject drop.

"Well, um, there is still some considerable daylight left, so if you can still tolerate being near me…" "What is it, Jack?" "I thought I might show you something." He took her hand and started off with the excitement of a boy receiving presents on his birthday.

In no time at all they reached the rope bridge he had built all those years ago. It led to a beach, and the beach lead to a small inlet where a dingy was moored. Jack hadn't been here in some time, so the boat was somewhat dirty, but it was still relatively in good shape.

"Ladies first." Elizabeth stepped into the boat, half expecting it to swamp. It remained afloat, however, and Jack took his seat across from her. "I'm as surprised as you, luv." He took the oars and began rowing.

They glided along the water like swans, leaving a small wake. Elizabeth looked around in awe, having never seen the cove from this perspective before. Jack, on the other hand, was more focused on the woman in front of him. "I didn't think about bringing wine," he confessed. "That's alright, I prefer you sober." She grinned at him and he flashed a smile in return. "It's quite peaceful out here," Elizabeth noted. Jack had to agree. This far away from the city, the noise of the taverns was reduced to a faint hum.

After a few minutes of drifting, Jack guided the boat to a tiny inlet and shipped the oars. He got out first and offered Elizabeth his hand. "Quite the gentleman." Elizabeth took his offered hand and stepped out onto the sand.

They were on a completely isolated stretch of beach. Elizabeth put up her guard. "I used to come to these beaches years ago when I was but a young lad. Haven't been in a while, though." Jack took a seat on a patch of grass. Elizabeth sat beside him. "It was nice of you to take me here with you, Jack." "Least I could do after my detestable behavior today." Elizabeth smiled. "But then you were never one to abide by the rules of propriety." "Neither were you," Jack pointed out. "Ah, but one must set an example for one's children." "They aren't here." She cast a sideways glance at him. "True. But I remain a mother and a married woman, Jack." He sighed dramatically. "Pity, that." She chuckled. "The world doesn't revolve around you." "If it did, then maybe I'd have an easier time getting you to change your mind about William." He tried to sound like he was joking, but his face was serious. "Elizabeth I…" She put a finger to his lips. "Don't say it. It'll just make it worse." So they sat in silence, the words still heavy on Jack's tongue. _I love you._

Back in their room, Elizabeth faced away from him on the bed. She hadn't said a word to him since they had spoken on the beach. However, she was lying awake herself, thinking. Being back in Shipwreck City with Jack had stirred up feelings for the Pirate Lord. She had gotten a sense of them on the _Pearl, _but that was nothing compared to now. But Elizabeth knew she couldn't act on them; else she could never go back to her family. The one kiss would have to be enough.

However, even in her dreams she thought only of Jack. There they were, once more on the _Pearl, _Rumrunner's Isle, the small beach. But her dream-self had no restraints regarding family. When she woke, she almost wished she could return to those vivid dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack was up once more before her, putting on his kohl. "Morning, luv." "Good morning, Jack." "Thought we could see about summoning the Pirate Lords today. That is, if you're still intent on returning to William." "Which I am." He sighed. "Alright. Then get dressed and we'll check to see how many of them are already here in Shipwreck." She commanded him to turn around; then slipped on her merchant garb. It would attract less attention than one of her dresses.

They journeyed out onto the docks and spotted a ship moored next to _Troubadour. _"That's Villanueva. He'll be with Teague." A few ships down they spotted Chevalle's own _Fancy. _"How bloody convenient," Jack muttered. "Just five more to go." However, they didn't spot anymore Pirate Lord ships on their way down the dock. "How long do you suppose it will take all of them to get here?" Elizabeth asked nervously. "Not long, if my guess is right. They'll all be rushing to get here if they know why we're summoning them." He glanced at Elizabeth. He'd give it two weeks, maybe three, and they'd have the whole court together. Depended on where the Lords were plundering. In the meantime, he'd have to enjoy his good company.

Jack decided to offer to take Elizabeth on another boat ride, and she gladly accepted. This time, though, they went to an even smaller stretch of land; barely five feet wide and ten feet long. It meant that the pair had to sit _very _close together, and that was fine by Elizabeth.

Once they had gotten settled down, Jack filled the silence with tales of his earliest adventures, from mermaids to magic swords to metal cities. When he had finished, Elizabeth asked, "Is there any truth to those stories?" "Truth?" he grinned and his golden tooth flashed. "No truth at all, luv." Elizabeth clasped her hands behind her head and lay back on the sand. "I'll miss going on these little trips with you Jack." 'And I'll miss you going on these trips with me." He turned on his side to face her, using his elbow as a support, and brushed away a stray hair on her face. Elizabeth's heartbeat quickened. _ Stop it, _she scolded herself. _Think about your family. _But alas, it was no use. So she closed her eyes instead. _Out of sight out of mind. _When she opened them, Jack was inches from her face, watching her adoringly.

"Jack…" "Hmm?" "Would you perhaps, um…" "Oh!" He jerked away. "Sorry," he mumbled. "No, don't be sorry it's just…" Her throat constricted. "I have children to go back to and a husband besides. I can't give in to you, Jack." She brought her knees to her chest. Jack sighed. "I know. I know, I know, I know. I should just bloody leave you alone. But I can't. I can't do it." He rose from his spot on the sand and doffed his coat, hat, and boots. "What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked, alarmed. "I'm going to ask Sherry for the key back. You can row back when you're ready. Return my effects to me when you can." He waded a few steps into the water. _Good. It's what's best. What's best. _Elizabeth thought. However, when he began to expertly swim across the expanse of water, she called out, "Jack! Wait!" He paused and looked back at her.

Elizabeth shrugged off her boots and hat and waded into the water herself. Jack treaded water, waiting to see what she would do.

She swam out to where Jack was. "You don't have to get the key back." "But what about my inexcusable behavior?" Elizabeth smiled. "What inexcusable behavior?" She was somewhat breathless now, from the effort of talking and working to keep her head above water, and Jack noticed. "Come here." He reached out to her and pulled her close. Elizabeth struggled. "Jack!" "Relax; I'm just going to take you back to shore." She stopped resisting.

"You know, this would be easier if we had shed our clothes before we began our little swim." Elizabeth glared at him. "You're terrible." "I know, I'm a right horrible person, aren't I?" He grinned. "Sometimes I think that's true. But I know you're a good man, Jack Sparrow." "Hmm, then I must not be doing something right." Elizabeth closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't know why you try to hide it." Then they reached the beach and Jack dumped her on the sand. "Hey!"

Elizabeth could feel the start of a giggle coming up, and in no time at all she was laughing uncontrollably, though for what reason she couldn't be sure. It could have been the suddenness that which he practically threw her on the sand or it could have been the absurdity of the whole situation. Less than a week ago she had been telling her two children bedtime stories about her long-ago pirate life, and now here she was; on a patch of sand in Shipwreck Cove next to none other than Captain Jack Sparrow.

When Elizabeth's laughter finally died down, she rolled onto her side and faced Jack. He grinned at her and pronounced, "I like seeing you laugh." "Really?" "Aye." He caressed her cheek. "It reminds me of you when we first met." "You mean before everyone I knew started dying?" Jack looked down. "I suppose." Faced once more with a heavy silence, Jack smiled mischievously and tackled Elizabeth.

"Jack! Hey! Stop it!" he started tickling her, somehow knowing where she was the most ticklish. "_Jaaaack!" _He didn't falter though, and continued tickling her until she was breathless and gasping for breath.

Elizabeth sat up, and between deep breaths gasped, "You know…I'm starting to think…that you're not…such a good man…after all." He smirked roguishly. "I never said I was, luv." He pushed her to the ground once more and kissed her passionately.

Elizabeth melted at his touch. Her hands wrapped in his dreadlocks and pulled him closer, while her legs wrapped around his waist. "No…Jack….I shouldn't…" she moaned softly, but he paid her no mind. That kiss they had shared had done nothing but leave him wanting more.

Eventually he came to his senses and pulled away. Elizabeth sat up. Neither spoke. What was there to say?

After what seemed like an eternity, Jack spoke up. "I'm sorry." Elizabeth glanced at him. "That's all you seem to be saying these days, Jack." He cracked a smile at that. "Aye. I suppose it is." "What happened to the selfish, fends-for-himself Jack I knew?" "I dunno, I guess…" he sighed. "I shouldn't have brought you with me. I should have just…" "No, you were right to bring me here. There are things I have to settle, things that can't be settled for me. But you're not making things any easier." She smiled at him and he grinned back. "You sure you aren't going to change your mind?" _No, Jack, I'm not sure. I want to stay here with you and sail on the _Pearl _and not go back to the boring life I had. _Elizabeth nodded. "Ah, well, I had to ask." He glanced up at the sky and noticed that the sun was quickly disappearing. "We'd best get back to our room." Jack pulled on his boots, coat, and hat, and Elizabeth did the same.

They climbed into the small rowboat and rowed back to the inlet where it was docked, walked back across the bridge, and winded through the twisting hallways back to the Drunken Lady.

Back in their shared bed, Elizabeth traced patterns on Jack's scarred back. "How did you get these scars?" "The Cat," was Jack's mumbled response. Elizabeth's brow furrowed. "Cat?" "It's a whip." "Whip?!" Elizabeth's eyes widened and she sat up. "What did you do to get whipped?" "Not following orders." This was bringing up painful memories for Jack; he hoped Elizabeth would drop it. "It must have been a pretty serious infraction." "No." Elizabeth bit her lip. "You got them on Teague's ship, didn't you?" "Aye." Elizabeth dropped the subject, and lightly brushed her fingers along the white lines.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Jack woke to find Elizabeth clinging to him, her face buried in his hair. He smiled and tenderly sat up, being careful not to disturb Elizabeth in her slumber. Jack quickly dressed and walked into the main room of the Lady, peering out one of the gun ports. _Ah. _One more Pirate Lord had arrived, Ammand the Corsair. He returned to their room.

Elizabeth was awake and getting dressed. "Jack!" she called out in surprise, hastily moving to cover herself. "Haven't you ever heard of _knocking?" _Her cheeks were a deep crimson. "I didn't know you were awake, luv." He grinned and turned around.

"Alright, I'm decent." Jack spun back to find Elizabeth in her merchant clothes once more. "Where did you go?" "I checked to see if any more Pirate Lords had arrived." "And?" Jack walked over to the mirror and put on his kohl. "Aye. One more." "That's good news, right?" "Depends on your point of view." He stowed away the kohl. "If you ask me, they're coming pretty bloody fast." Elizabeth smiled.

Jack's estimate turned out to be correct. It took the Pirate Lords one week and three days to all arrive in the cove. During that time, Jack and Elizabeth got increasingly close, though Jack didn't try to make a move on her again. He did, however, show her more and more of his hidden beaches and bays.

Barbossa was the last Lord to arrive. He came late at night, though Jack and Elizabeth were still up starwatching. The _Queen Anne's Revenge _came silently into the cove, and Jack was the first to notice. He nudged Elizabeth and she turned to look at the ship. "Barbossa?" she whispered in awe. "Aye, that's his newest ship." Jack didn't say that Barbossa could have been first here, with the _Queen Anne _at his command.

The pair rose from their spot on the sand and rowed back to the inlet. After crossing the rope bridge, they walked down the dock until they came to where Barbossa had docked. He was walking down the gangplank, his feathery hat still upon his head. "He looks terrible," Elizabeth whispered. And indeed, that was true. For time had not been kind to the Pirate Lord. His face was even more wrinkled and weathered, the wispy auburn hair now only forming a beard. He'd lost a hand, his left, and a wicked hook took its place. When he had made it down the gangplank, he grinned, showing a mouth full of metal. "Jack! Elizabeth! What a pleasure it is to see ye!" He dipped a tiny bow to Elizabeth. "Yer majesty." "She won't be "your majesty" for too much longer, Hector," Jack pointed out. "Oh? Why be that?" "I have a family; I can't be bothered to make decisions for pirates," she said curtly. "Ah, I see. Well, I guess I'll be seein' you tomorrow Mrs. Turner." He grinned at them and walked down the dock to _Troubadour. _

Jack and Elizabeth started up the slanting hallway to the Drunken Lady. "Jack, who do you think I should make Pirate Lord of the South China Sea?" 'I dunno, luv. I suppose you could just pick someone." "But how will I do so without the Pieces of Eight?" "That's why we're gathering the Pirate Lords I suppose." They reached the room and Jack turned around while Elizabeth dressed; then switched.

When they were in the bed, Elizabeth unthinkingly put her arms around Jack. Tomorrow they would pass on her titles. And then she would be on her way home. She buried her face in his neck.

Jack's eyes widened in surprise; then he grinned. _Maybe she wouldn't object to-_No. No, he couldn't. She had to go back to William. But he did enjoy the feeling of her body on his.


	6. Chapter 6

When he woke, she was still hugging him, albeit somewhat loosely. Jack gently removed her arms from him and stood. _Our last day in the cove. _He stretched. _Tomorrow we'll set out on the _Pearl _to take Elizabeth back to dear old William. _Jack slid into his clothes and applied his kohl. When he turned around, Elizabeth was awake and sitting up. "Morning," she said brightly. "Morning luv. Did you sleep well?" "Great, actually. What about you, Jack?" "Fine." Elizabeth rolled out of bed and slid into her gear. Jack glanced at her. "You seem excited." "I am. Today's our last day in the city!" "Oh. Yeah." He glanced down. "Well, you know, it could take more than one day." But he knew that it wouldn't.

"I'm…I'm gonna go out for a drink." "Where?" Elizabeth's brow furrowed in concern. "Not too far I hope." "No, just out in the Lady." Jack walked briskly out of their room and down the hall. When he reached a table, he sunk into one of the chairs.

A young girl arrived to take his order. Before, he might have tried to charm her, but not now. Now he only responded with a simple syllable, "Rum." The girl had returned quickly and he gave her a generous tip.

Sherry, though, had come up to him on his second tankard. "Jack, what's wrong? It's too early for ye to be in your cups." "Nothing's wrong." She had plopped herself in a chair next to him. "It's that girl, isn't it?" "No." "It is Jack, do not deny what is clear to me eyes." "Fine. It is then." "Why does she have ye so vexed, Jack? I don't know ye for one to focus on one woman too long." Jack didn't answer. He wished she would go away and leave him to stew. "Ye love her, don't ye?" she whispered quietly. Jack looked up and sighed. "Aye, I love her. But it won't ever make any difference." "Why's that?" "She's got a husband, and children. She can't leave them, even if she wanted to." "Oh." Sherry glanced down. "If I could help ye, I would. I'm sorry Jack."

Elizabeth, standing in shadow by the hall, overheard their whole conversation. _He's right. It's not to be. He knows that. _But did she?

She walked up to Jack sitting forlornly in his seat. "I need you sober, Jack." He glanced up at her. "Why?" "We're going to speak with the Pirate Lords today, remember?" "Oh yes, the bloody Pirate Lords. Alright, I see your point. I don't want to embarrass myself." He got up, leaving the rum on the table.

"I wouldn't expect the Lords to be up this early, luv. But I've already shown you most of the beaches I know. The only ones left can hardly be called beaches at all." He grinned at her. "What else is there to do in Shipwreck?" Elizabeth asked. "It's mostly taverns and brothels, luv. You've seen what there is to see." "Surely there's more to do here! You were raised here, weren't you?" "Sort of. Mostly what I did when Teague was docked here was explore." "Oh." Elizabeth bit her lip. Suddenly Jack was struck with an idea. "How about we bring some of that wine, and maybe a bit of bread, to one of the beaches?" "You mean a picnic? Why Jack, I never thought you one for civilized pastimes." He grinned at her and she smiled back.

Now, sitting on a stretch of sand, both having had their fill of wine and bread, Jack and Elizabeth watched _Troubadour _for any sign of activity. They knew that if he had to fetch Jack himself, Teague would be none too pleased. "I heard your conversation with Sherry today." Jack widened his eyes. "Eavesdropping? Why Elizabeth, that's almost _piratical _of you." "Very funny." Then after a moment, quietly, she asked, "Do you really love me?" "Now, luv, you know my first and only love is the sea." Elizabeth lay back against the rock of the cove. "I know, it's just…" "I only said that to humor her." But Jack knew if he had opened his compass, it would not have pointed towards the sea, nor towards his beloved _Pearl. _

Elizabeth was silenced by this. _Doesn't matter. You have Will. _But it did matter, of course. She could feel her throat tightening and her eyes burning. "You have quite the talent for lying, Jack Sparrow." "Cap…" Jack looked up at Elizabeth and broke off mid-word. "Elizabeth, luv, are you alright?" "I'm fine." She wiped her eyes. "Just…got something in my eye." _Oh no, stop crying. No… I didn't want you to cry. Oh please stop… _Jack reached out to her but she pushed his hand away.

Elizabeth glanced up at _Troubadour. _Teague was walking down the gangplank. "Jack, Teague's leaving his ship." Jack looked up at his father's ship and saw she was right. "Let's go."

They rowed back in cold silence, one that Jack didn't even try to break. When they were once more at the dock, Elizabeth pushed ahead of him to the gigantic hull to which Teague was going. Jack followed, not saying a word.

When they reached the gathering chamber, Teague looked surprised to see the pair arrive so early. "Jackie," the Keeper rumbled. "I thought I'd have to send someone for you." "Yes, well, as it turns out, you don't have to be doing that." The sound of footsteps turned all three heads. In walked Mistress Ching, her usual regal air about her. Behind her, Capitaine Chevalle. The captain bowed slightly to each of the pirates in the room upon his entry. "Bonjour Monsieur Teague, Monsieur Sparrow, Mademoiselle Swann, and Mademoiselle Ching." Ching scowled after his speech. "I must be late to have arrived after _Jack Sparrow_." Jack held up a finger. "Ah, it is not you who are late, but I who was early." Ching scoffed. "Jack Sparrow _early? _Never." Elizabeth smiled. "Just this once, I think you'll find." "Bah!" Ching took her seat at the large table, and Chevalle, Teague, Jack, and Elizabeth followed suit.

In came the Pirate Lords one by one; Ammand the Corsair, Gentleman Jocard, Sri Sumbhajee, Villanueva, and lastly Hector Barbossa. They all took their seat at the large table. Mistress Ching spoke up first. "Now that we are all seated, Teague, tell us why we are here." Edward Teague bowed his head. "Ah yes, of course. But I think it would be better explained by our king." He nodded to Elizabeth and she took the cue. "I, having a husband and family, feel I can no longer perform the duties necessary of a Pirate King, and, of course, a Pirate Lord. I have coming seeking help in passing on my titles so that I may do my duty as a mother instead." The gathered lords laughed. "Monsieur Teague," Chevalle gasped between guffaws. "Tell us the real reason we are here, mon ami!" "Oh I assure you, this is the real reason." The lords quieted down. "This is an unheard of event. A pirate giving up life on the account to be a _mother?" _Sumbhajee snickered. "Aye, this be true. But there be answers in the Code, I be sure." Barbossa drawled. Teague shook his head. "I have read and reread the Code, and since the binding of Calypso, the only way a Pirate Lord was to be succeeded was by the passing down of his piece of eight. As for the King, it says that he can only be elected, as we are a democracy." There was much thought, until Mistress Ching spoke once more. "We will need Pirate Lords, of course, and Teague, I sense you know this. But it is a dilemma. Perhaps we will need to find new Pieces of Eight, to pass on to our successors?" There were nods all around.

Each lord reached into his or her pocket and pulled out a trinket. Whether or not they were special to the Pirate Lords, Elizabeth would never know. She only knew she had no trinkets to present. "Jack," she whispered urgently. "I need something to present as my Piece of Eight." He fished around in his pockets; he had presented a Jack of Diamonds card as his Piece of Eight. Eventually he came up with something he figured would do; a fancy comb that he had no memory of acquiring. ''Here," he mumbled, and slipped it into her hand. "Thank you." She pushed it onto the table.

"Is there some sort of chant we say?" Gentleman Jocard asked. Teague shook his head. "No. Perhaps if we were binding Calypso again, but we are not. Mrs. Turner, now that we each are in possession of our Pieces of Eight once more, you may give yours away as you see fit. On to the next matter. A vote."

Each Lord voted for his or herself, that is, until they got to Elizabeth. She glanced at Jack. _But no, Jack wouldn't like being a king. _"Elizabeth Turner votes for Hector Barbossa!" Barbossa grinned as many pistols were cocked at her. Teague rumbled, "The vote is in, it cannot be changed." Reluctantly, they Lords sat back down. They continued on with the voting, but Barbossa was crowned, figuratively. Elizabeth and Jack walked out of the chamber hand in hand.

"Jack, why did you pick now to get me? You could have fetched me as soon as Will got back." "I…had something to take care of." Then Jack held a finger to his lips. Elizabeth quieted, and they could hear the sound of quick breathing coming from the shadows. "Come out, young sir, if you please," Jack called loudly. A boy of fourteen, maybe fifteen stepped out from the darkness. It was clear he had been running. "What's your name, boy?" Jack asked. "Andrew." "Who were you running from?" "What? No one." It was an obvious lie, but Jack nodded. "Okay. You get back to whatever family you have." "Can't." "Why not?" "Father left port without me." "Ah yes, I remember those days. He dropped a few coins into the boy's hand. "Get some lodgings until your father gets back." Elizabeth smiled up at Jack; then gave the boy her comb as well. "Take this too." "A comb?" "Show it to Teague. He'll know what it is." "Alright…" the boy looked suspicious as he started off.

As the pair drew closer to the inlet, Elizabeth asked, "Do you think I made the right choice?" "As right as any, luv." He stepped into the boat and Elizabeth followed. "He reminded me of you." "Aye. That's about what I looked like back then." Jack unshipped the oars and rowed to one of the beaches, Elizabeth's favorite. He climbed out and offered his hand to her. However, as soon as she was out of the boat, she threw herself into his arms and kissed him. "Elizabeth…what…?" "I don't care if…you don't love me…I'm going to…have at least one…night with you." "No luv…that was a lie…I do…" Elizabeth pulled away for a moment. "Really?" And something changed inside her. It was not something she could feel, but Jack saw it all the same. She had abandoned Will and her family, at least for this moment, and only saw the pirate in front of her. However, this is not what Jack saw. What Jack saw was the mother leave, and the pirate return.

Now, lying side by side, Elizabeth reached over to Jack and held his hand in bliss.


	7. Chapter 7

Will looked up from his blacksmith's forge. He could have sworn he heard something. Passing it off as the wind, he went back to work. But there it was again, a whisper, "The Dutchman must have a captain." Will put down his tools and walked outside.

The wind was blowing fiercely, unlike any weather Will had seen on the island for almost fourteen years. The whispering intensified, growing louder and louder. He glanced up at the ocean. The familiar bow of the _Dutchman _poked forth from the waves. It came closer and closer, Will froze in place. "Elizabeth…" By now it had begun to rain, and the two children had come outside, worried by the sudden storm. "Liam, take your sister back inside." "But Dad…" "Do as I say." Reluctantly, Liam shepherded his sister back inside, but their faces were pressed up against the window. Will waited calmly for the _Dutchman _to lower its gangplank.

Two of the crew walked down its weathered wood and grabbed Will's arms. They dragged him up and flung him down in front of the captain's cabin. Standing over him, with a grin on his face, was none other than Bootstrap Bill. "Welcome back to the _Flying Dutchman, _my boy"

* * *

Elizabeth and Jack had taken their leave of Shipwreck City with smiles on their faces. Now, on the _Pearl, _Jack stood with an arm around her as they looked out over the railing. "I wish I didn't have to leave you, Jack." "Me too, luv." "What will you do after this, Jack? Got any more adventures planned?" Jack shrugged. "Oh, you know me. I'm sure something will turn up." Elizabeth smiled at that. "It always does." Jack nodded. "Elizabeth?" "Yes?" "Where will you be sleeping tonight?" Elizabeth bit her lip. She didn't want to seem suspicious, but there wasn't a crew member there who didn't know of her and Jack's relationship, thanks to Gibbs. Besides, it would be nice to sleep in a real bed, and get a break from the infernal _snoring_. "I think I'll be residing in your cabin Jack, if the offer still stands." "Why of course, luv." He kissed her cheek gently. Behind her she heard Gibbs snicker. "Somethin' happened in the Cove, did it not, Mrs. Turner? Jack won't say." Elizabeth sighed. "Yes, something happened, Gibbs." However, she had begun to settle back into her motherhood state of mind, preparing to meet her family. "You can't mean to go back to them now, can ye?" Gibbs asked uncertainly. "Yes, I do." Gibbs chuckled. "Jack not be used to rejection from a woman. You're bound to be toying with his mind." Elizabeth crossed her arms on the railing. "Jack can consider it his wake up call. The world doesn't revolve around him." Gibbs grinned. "Too right you are, miss." With that, he left.

That night, when Elizabeth entered Jack's cabin, she found candles scattered about. Jack was seated at the table, which was set with an exquisite dinner. "Oh Jack…" Elizabeth breathed in awe. "This is too much." "Nay," Jack objected, rising from his seat. "Nothing can be too much for you, Elizabeth." He pulled out a chair for her and she sat.

"Why did you go to so much trouble?" "It was no trouble." He leaned closer and grinned seductively. Elizabeth glanced down and picked at her food. "I can't stay with you." Jack looked momentarily saddened. "Ah, I know, luv. Back to the kiddies, eh?" Elizabeth nodded. "I'm…I'm bound, Jack. I have responsibilities." The pirate look in her eye completely deserted her. "This isn't right; I should go back to my hammock." Elizabeth rose to leave but Jack grabbed her arm and stopped her. "We have four days left, three tomorrow. Then you go back to your duties. Until then you are free." To his delight, he saw the gleam in her eye return. "You're right, Jack." She sat back down and picked at her food, glancing up at Jack every few bites. "You didn't invite me here for dinner," she mumbled when she was finished. "No," he admitted. "But you do need to eat." With a grin, he picked her up bridal style and threw her onto his bed.

The day had come. Three days later, Jack had spotted Elizabeth's home island, and they had put on all possible sail to reach it. Elizabeth was excited, of course, but also downhearted. It was her last day free to do as she pleased. She was up at the bow of the ship when Jack approached her. "Excited?" "Yes." She _had_ missed her children. "Will you come visit, Jack?" He put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Of course, luv, but I don't know how happy that'll make William." Elizabeth smiled. "He'll be none too pleased, I'm sure." The _Black Pearl, _being the fastest ship in the water besides perhaps the _Dutchman, _was racing speedily towards her island, and her home. Elizabeth turned her face upwards and Jack planted a kiss on her lips. "Oh Jack, how I'll miss you." _And I you Elizabeth. But you know I can't bring myself to say it. _

The hours raced by, and the island came closer and closer. Finally, in Jack's arms, Elizabeth watched as the _Pearl _turned and shed all wind from her sails. The longboat was prepared, and Elizabeth stepped in alone. "Wait!" Jack ran towards her and leaned over the side of the ship. "One last kiss," he murmured. But it was over all too soon and Elizabeth was lowered down.


	8. Chapter 8

She glided through the water gracefully, watching Jack wave goodbye to her. Before long, she reached the sand and pulled the boat tonto shore. With footsteps light with thoughts of her children, she entered….a completely empty house. Two notes lay on the children's bed.

Dear Mom,

A few days ago, Dad was summoned back onto the _Dutchman. _I'm not sure why. There was a storm and everything. But that left Lucy and I alone.

We've booked passage on a ship called the _Golden Sun. _I figured that was a good ship to deliver us from the storm. I'm going to work to pay our fare, and Lucy is going to be cared for by the captain's wife. We're headed for Port Royal. I'm hoping to find work in a blacksmith's shop until you arrive. But I'm not going to worry. Lucy is optimistic, so I am determined to be as well. But she doesn't fully understand the legends.

All my love,

Liam

Dear Mommy,

Liam is helping me write this letter since I can't hold a quill right yet. He said we should write you letters for when you get home.

Daddy went on a big scary ship during rain. He told us to stay inside, though. Liam said we can't live on our own so we are gonna go to Port Royal until you find us. He says he will work for food and money and you shouldn't worry about us.

Liam never paid much attention during bed time so he doesn't know what I know. I hope you are having fun with Captain Jack Sparrow Mommy. When you come to get us I will be older and you can tell us all the mushy love stories.

Love,

Lucy

Elizabeth started to sob. Of course Liam would be the perfect older brother and take care of his sister. She clutched the letters to her chest and something dawned on her. _She _was the reason Will had gone back on the _Dutchman. _But this time, it was for good. There was no patient waiting for him to get back so she could break the curse. He could only step on land once every ten years, no matter what.

Her children were on a ship headed for Port Royal. The one place she could never set foot, lest she be arrested and hanged. Elizabeth had friends there, but she could only write them, and she couldn't do that either, for the letter could be intercepted. Elizabeth ran out of the house, waving her arms wildly.

Jack, watching through his spyglass as Elizabeth's island slipped away, saw the figure waving their arms. _Wait a minute…_ The figure looked an awful lot like Elizabeth…it was! Oh, it was her! "Turn her around!" He ordered the helmsman. "Jack, what's going on?" Gibbs asked. "You're not acting like yourself." "We're going back for Elizabeth." "Why? I thought she had a family now." "She did. Gibbs, don't you remember the legends of the _Dutchman?" _ Understanding dawned on Gibb's face. "He can stay on land, but only so long as the girl remained faithful. Jack, you scoundrel!" Jack smiled and waited for the Pearl to slide to a stop.

He jumped into a longboat and rowed quickly to shore, where Elizabeth was waiting. She fell into his arms. "Oh Jack…I hadn't realized…had I known…" He pressed his mouth to hers. "Shh, luv. It's alright." They rowed back to the _Pearl, _where Jack led her into his cabin. "So, Mrs. Turner, where should we head first?" he asked with a grin. "It's Swann now," she reminded him. "And as for where we're headed, I say anywhere there's a plunder to be found."


End file.
